Lift type devices have been used for many years, and in various applications. Lift type devices are, however, generally used to raise and lower objects or people from a first elevation to a second elevation. Just as there are various types of lifts and lift type devices, there are many possible power modules capable of performing the required actions necessary to properly utilize the lift. The different power modules may include, but are not limited to, manual input, electric systems, pneumatic systems, and hydraulic systems.
One of the many lift type devices, as mentioned above, is a scissor type lift. The scissor lift is named for the scissor like action of a set of legs used to raise and lower the lift. Typically, a scissor lift includes a set of complementary legs which are pivotally attached to each other at their respective centers. The first set of legs is usually pivotally attached to a base at one end, and has attached at the other end, rollers that are adapted to traverse on the underside of a platform. The second set of legs is usually pivotally attached to the platform at one end, and has attached at the other end rollers, that are adapted to traverse on the topside of the base. Disposed between the two sets of legs, is a power module that forces a scissor action, thereby creating the lifting and lowering of the platform. More specifically, the power module pulls and pushes the lower portion of the second set of legs, toward and away from the lower portion of the first set of legs, thereby creating a lifting motion.
The modern uses for a scissor lift are many, but scissor lifts are generally used to move large objects between two levels, or to place personnel into higher positions. For example, when transferring loads between a vehicle and a receiving platform or vice versa, it is generally more efficient and secure to transfer the load from the vehicle bed onto an essentially horizontal lift platform, and then onto the receiving platform, than having the load be manually lifted and lowered, inevitably titling the load and shifting or perhaps dropping the content. Similarly, when elevating personnel to higher positions, the scissor lift can provide a large horizontal platform on which to work, thereby giving the personnel a great amount of stability and efficiency.
Although the scissor lift is a useful device, having many applications and various benefits, today's scissor lift technology does have certain drawbacks and limitations, preventing it's full and efficient use. The area of contact between the rollers and platform, for instance, creates heavy wear, and is often the reason for failure of one of the two components. The wear between these two components is usually caused by several factors, including, but not limited to, the type of material used and misalignment of the components themselves. Similarly, the location of the load, on the platform, must be carefully calculated and placed. More specifically, the size and weight of the load must be taken into consideration, in an attempt to place the center of the load onto the center of the platform. Not centering the load, may cause additional wear on lift components, and may even prevent the lift from working properly.
Therefore there still remains the need for an improved lift type mechanism, and more specifically an improved scissor type lift.